


A Winter Wonderland

by AussieBookworm



Series: The Celebration Bonanza [1]
Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Also known as the holiday special no one asked for!, Holidays, Hurray for random ideas that pop out of no where, Ice Skating, It's February!, M/M, Magic, May do a sorta sequel if enough people ask!, Winter, You know why?, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieBookworm/pseuds/AussieBookworm
Summary: Anxiety gets bored and decides to tease one of his favourite people. Said favourite person is feeling the Yuletide passion even when it's not winter.





	

Anxiety watched as Logic and Morality argued over Thomas’s latest indecision. It was about pineapple, last Anxiety understood. At the moment, their voices got louder and louder. Anxiety, being Anxiety, couldn’t help but watch on. But at this point, the identity was starting to get bored. He stood up from the table (Morality would surely yell at him later for that, but he didn’t care), and headed towards the rooms. Anxiety figured he needed a distraction.

 

In the hallway, Anxiety walked silently, tracing his fingers along the walls as he usually did when no one was watching. He counted the doors until his destination. Logic… Morality… even some small emotions that weren’t featured in Thomas’s videos. Misleading complements… pranks… humour… nostalgia… until he reached the regal door of Fancifulness. Checking once more to see if anyone was watching, he quietly knocked on the door and waited for the muffled response. Anxiety turned the handle and stepped inside Prince’s room.

 

Prince was sitting in front of his bed, furiously scribbling something down. Anxiety stepped closer to read what see was he writing down. Unsurprisingly, Prince had super neat writing, even when it was being scribbled down at 100 miles per hour.  
“A formula? Are you sure you’re smart enough for that?” Anxiety asked.  
Old habits die hard, alright? Prince glanced at Anxiety and turned back to his notebook.  
“Wait until you see.” He mumbled, writing something about feelings.  
Anxiety laid down on the bed, belly down, so he could still read Prince’s rambles. Occasionally, Anxiety would pipe up with a question or a comment in a quiet voice, but other than that, there really wasn't that much sound. As Prince’s room was a giant field, all the weather effects from outside would effect the weather inside the room. Right now, a light breeze blew through the room, making grass dance in patterns. Anxiety looked up as he heard a quiet tone with the wind. A wind chime tied to the bedpost was dancing on the wind, making it’s own song. A dreamcatcher was next to it.  
“That isn’t like you.” Anxiety stated.  
Prince stopped and looked up  
“The dreamcatcher? A friend made it for me. I can ask her to make another one if you want one.”  
“Mm…maybe. I doubt some wood, wool and feathers can prevent bad dreams.”  
“It will if you believe in its magic.”  
Anxiety stretched.  
“Maybe later. By the way, what are you doing?”  
“You ask me now?”  
“I was content just watching you. What are you planning?”  
“Give me a moment.” Prince said, reading over the notes again. 

 

Putting them to the side, Prince stood up and closed his eyes. Anxiety watched as Prince reached up and seemed to grab something, cupping it in his hands, similar to how one might catch a firefly. Prince brought his hands down and seemed to be forming something. He muttered under his breath no words that Anxiety could understand. A bright flash surrounded Prince as he finished his muttering. He slowly opened his eyes and removed his top hand from the other. Prince gave a crooked smile, as if saying ‘Whaddya think?’  
“A snowball?” Anxiety asked.  
Prince grinned goofily.  
“Yes and no.” He answered.  
“Why a snowball? What does it do?” Anxiety asked.  
Prince offered his free hand to Anxiety.  
“I’ll show you.”  
Anxiety gulped and grabbed it. The two stood side by side as Prince gave a knowing smile.  
“I’m just going to have to move back a bit. Don’t move.” Prince instructed.  
Anxiety nodded and Prince let go of Anxiety’s hand before moving onto a small hill in the field. Against the sunlight, Prince looked so mysterious. With a breath in, Prince moved his hand back. Anxiety watched on as Prince elegantly threw the snowball high up in the air. Anxiety tried watching it, but as it reached the climax of its arc it seemed to hit something. Coming down, it seemed to split into smaller parts. The parts of the snowball hit the ground as Prince smiled. Anxiety looked around until he noticed what was coming from the sky.  
“Snow?!” Anxiety squealed despite himself.  
A couple pine trees grew out of the ground where the bits of snowball landed. Anxiety spun around, looking at the now winter-scape. He gasped and giggled without meaning to. 

 

A steady hand grabbed him from behind. Prince appeared in Anxiety’s vision.  
“Like it? I’ve been working on these since Christmas. Depending on which one is thrown, it decorates the mind and gets you in the mood!”  
“Is the entire mind going to be decorated like this?”  
“I think it’ll do the whole mind if I did it in the centre. Right now, it’s just my room.”  
Anxiety grinned at his polar opposite.  
“Is that a smile I see?” Prince teased.  
“Don’t tell anybody.”  
Prince laughed.  
“I won’t if you do me the honour of going ice skating with me? There’s a little lake that freezes over during wintertime. I built a shed with iceskating gear in it, just for when it freezes over.”  
“But I can’t ice skate?”  
“There’s always time to learn!” Prince sang, extending his hand.  
Anxiety looked at Prince with snowdrops in his fair hair and grabbed the warm hand.

 

“And I believe that we shouldn’t chastise our friend just because they believe pineapple shouldn’t go on pizza!” Morality finished.  
“They said that fruit doesn’t belong on pizza! We should let them know tomato is a fruit!” Logic rebutted.  
“But that’s being rude!” Dad cried.  
Logic sighed and put his face in his hand. He stayed there for a while until he felt something small and wet land on his neck. Curious, he looked up to see Morality equally confused. The two identities looked to the roof and saw snow was falling from it.  
“Snow?” Morality asked.  
“I believe so, yes.”  
Morality turned to Logic.  
“Any idea why it’s happening?”  
“No clue. Should we check with the others, to see if this is happening to them too?”  
“That sounds right, yes.”  
As the two walked through the corridor, it was obvious that the others were being affected too.  
“Prince hasn’t left his room. Maybe it hasn’t happened in there.” Logic suggested.  
Morality agreed and knocked on the door. There was no response. The two shared a look before pushing the door open.

 

“I prefer to watch you do it! I keep falling on my butt!” Anxiety cried while laughing.  
Prince chuckled.  
“Alright. One more trick, then we’ll see about keeping you upright.”  
Prince skated to the other side of the lake and counted down. He skated forwards and started to turn before pushing himself upwards, resulting in a toe loop. Anxiety clapped form the sidelines.  
“I would never be able to do that!”  
“Good thing what we’re focusing on here is staying upright. Only trained figure skaters do that. Sometimes they do triple, or even quadruple toe loops!”  
“Nope. I’ll never be as good as them.”  
“We’re not trying to be as good as them. We’re trying to learn how to do this for fun. Come on.”  
“Fine.”  
Prince grabbed Anxiety and pulled him up. Prince quietly explained what to do and Anxiety followed to the best of his ability.  
“See! You’re learning!”  
“I’m still terrible at this!” Anxiety sung in a worried tone.  
“Don’t worry! I’m here.”  
Anxiety stood upright and looked at Prince who rested his head over Anxiety’s shoulder. The two smiled at each other until Anxiety moved his skate too far. Anxiety started to go down. Prince quickly caught Anxiety in his arms so that they looked like they were dipping while dancing.  
“Thanks.” Anxiety breathed out.  
“It’s not a problem.” Prince replied.  
The two looked into each other’s eyes for a while, until they were alerted to someone accidentally kicking a rock down from the top of the hill

 

Logic watched on with Morality at Prince’s attempts to teach Anxiety how to ice skate. There were minimal complaints from the latter’s side.  
“Should… should we interrupt?” Logic whispered.  
“Not yet.” Dad answered, watching as Prince demonstrated a figure skating move.  
Anxiety got up and tried understanding what Prince was telling him. The two stood close together until Anxiety’s ice skate moved a small bit. Anxiety slipped and Prince quickly caught him with two arms. The two looked at each other and quietly spoke. Logic moved in shock to help the emotions, but got pulled back by Dad. In the small scuffle, a rock on the hill got dislodged and fell down, hitting the lake. The two looked up with a start, still in each other’s arms.  
“He did it.” Anxiety said in a panic.  
In his own panic, Prince dropped Anxiety on the lake.  
“Ow.” Anxiety mumbled.  
Prince swore and helped Anxiety up. Anxiety, still a bit shaky on the ice, grabbed onto Prince’s arm. Logic and Morality walked down the hill opposite Prince and Anxiety.  
“Is everything alright?” Prince asked, with a slight flush on his face.  
“It just started snowing everywhere. We figured you might know what happened?” Logic asked.  
Anxiety looked up at Prince as he put his face in his free hand.  
“Everywhere?” He asked.  
“Yep.”  
“I thought… Logic, there’s a notebook on my bed. Can you please get it for me?”  
“Sure.” Logic said, leaving the three alone.

 

“What were you planning?” Morality asked.  
“Just this… thing to make Thomas get in the mood for holidays and the like. I thought it was small enough to just hit only my room.” Prince explained.  
“We kinda need you to tone it down a bit Elsa.” Morality joked.  
“No kidding. I’m assuming I added too much of an ingredient, but theres no way to be 100% sure.”  
“Am… am I allowed to get these skates off and go back to my room?” Anxiety asked.  
“Sure.” Prince said, skating Anxiety to the side of the lake his shoes were.  
Morality watched on, giving a small smile. 

 

Anxiety silently walked into his room and smiled slightly, seeing the small amounts of Christmas decorations. On the top of his bed frame, a small chain of tinsel shined brightly. In the corner was a drooping pine tree with a star and a single ornament. In the hallways, Anxiety caught sight of a couple Kinaras and a couple Christmas trees. Anxiety gave a close lipped smile at Prince’s decorations. Anxiety sighed and flopped down on his bed, tired from all the mayhem the day held.

Meanwhile, in the real world, Thomas was taking a test. Thomas looked over at a couple questions and tried recalling the knowledge he learnt over in school. Instead of coming up with the answer, all Thomas could hear was Jingle Bells. ‘Not the time. What the heck is the answer to question 5?’ Thomas thought peevishly. Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way… Thomas groaned inwardly and tried doing the answers he knew. He could definitely be having a discussion with Prince later

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on Tumblr at Aussie-Bookworm.
> 
> (Also aren't random holiday thoughts in February just great?)


End file.
